Nervous
by TheWinterMe
Summary: SING (2016). Even the ones who seem confident on stage get a little bit nervous sometimes, especially when a number one fan asks for an autograph. Just a cute little Johnny and Ash moment which had to be written. Johnny x Ash.


_A/N: Always thought it would be cute of Johnny transitioning to playing guitar, after seeing how Buster considered him playing it in the movie. Also, Ash would totally teach him :) It's been a while since I've written a story, and I'm happy to comeback with another Jash fic. Can't wait for the fandom to become active again once the sequel hits theaters in two years... Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Nervous?"

Johnny shifted towards the familiar voice, face brightening when seeing her backstage with him. For the past couple of months, the rocker was usually busy ever since her tour began. She didn't have to wish him luck that night, but she promised to always at least try. Whether it'd be on the phone, or in person. Ash would always laugh when he claimed her to be his good luck charm.

"Nah," he casually shrugged, hiding his excitement, "just waiting on my number one fan."

Wanting to scoff at the statement Ash instead rolled her eyes. Before wanting to respond to his overly romantic nature, she gestured towards his side.

"Performing on guitar again?"

Johnny glanced to his left, nervously chuckling.

Truthfully, she was a tad envious at how fast Johnny picked up guitar. It took her several years to master her chords and performances. Although he didn't play rock on the electric, he could still manage to gracefully and flawlessly strum the right strings as he sung to his own style.

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty attached to it."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. He was usually the piano man, but after Buster encouraged her to teach him some chords, Johnny ended up motioning over to the dark side, as she liked to say. It was during the time Buster needed to bring something new to his shows and came up with the idea of Johnny on the guitar.

"More than piano?" She teased.

Johnny pursed his lips in thought while looking away, soon returning her gaze with a gentle smile. "I'm afraid so."

It was a new guitar. Usually he'd use one of hers but since he enjoyed playing it so much, he decided to buy his own. It wasn't difficult to teach him simple chords, but it was hugely distracting being so close to the handsome gorilla as she helped him place his long fingers over the correct strings. The porcupine recalled the moment when she almost got caught staring at how focused he was as he played an entire song on his own. Once he finished he warmly smiled over, causing her to look away, trying to hide her heated face. Ash made him replay the song since she wasn't paying attention the first time.

After his playing improved on the acoustic, Johnny shifted to electric after claiming he was inspired by one of Ash's on-screen performances during her first tour overseas. Although the gorilla didn't perform rock music, Ash would admit that electric guitar suited him nicely. The amount of fangirls on social media could also passionately agree.

Before Ash could continue her teasing, Buster's voice arose.

"Thank you Meena! A wonderful performance as always! Bravo! Let's give her a hand folks!"

"Uh, oh. You're up next, right?" the porcupine asked through the round of applause.

She caught sight of his firm nod, but her gaze soon followed his right hand as it blindly searched for something in his back pocket.

Maybe he was nervous, she assumed. For a few weeks, he'd been working on an original song of his own. Much to her dismay, he didn't reveal its lyrics. Johnny insisted on it being a surprise.

"Before I forget!" He handed Ash a black sharpie into her paw, leaving her a bit confused. Her brows knitted together as he gently motioned over his guitar.

"Will you sign it? I am your number one fan after all."

The porcupine just stood there, staring at the Fender Telecaster Custom as he waited. She was flattered, and yet, a bit teary eyed. Ash recalled the time Lance offered to sign her guitar, but not agreeing on her signing his. She wasn't as talented, he always claimed, and even after such time passed by, it was still a pang in her heart.

"And now let's welcome Johnny!" Buster shouted towards the audience, "It's a treat tonight folks! He wrote an original song for us!" Ash soon broke away as the crowd loudly cheered for him.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" she stuttered. After uncapping the marker, her loose and nervous grip let the cap fall to the ground. She quickly and carefully signed her name on the base of his guitar as he held it up.

Johnny grinned widely as her hand and marker pulled away, chestnut eyes keenly admiring the fresh signature before meeting an anxious blue gaze.

"Thanks so much, Love."

She smiled, wanting to step forward for an embrace but Buster's slightly irritated voice rung again.

"Whoops! I'm up."

After a quick peck on her cheek, he speedily walked on stage. She watched the singer joyfully wave at the praising crowd before he stood behind the mic and sat on the metal stool, ignoring Buster's glare offstage. He took out a bright red guitar pick from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, causing her to smile brightly.

Slipping the strap over his head, Johnny cleared his throat as he instinctively positioned Ash's lucky guitar pick and fingers over the strings. The crowd eagerly waited, phones out to capture his performance.

Ash watched in admiration as he began, the heel of his right foot tapping with exact beat once strumming a chord. The crowd grew quiet, listening with excitement to the new song he'd recently written.

Johnny began, skillfully playing a tune, eyes closed before churning out the lyrics.

"I get a little bit nervous, around you - Get a little bit stressed out, when I think about you  
Get a little excited - Baby, when I think about you..."


End file.
